


Marble Hornets -Falling to the ground

by Landriel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Coughing, Crying, Death, F/M, Family Secrets, Original Character(s), Seizures, Slenderverse, Tears, Video Cameras, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landriel/pseuds/Landriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackouts, coughing fits, desperate search for pills; Marble Hornets. This is now all behind Tim. With the death of Jay and Alex it has ended. He begins a new life. A better one. But soon appear new, sinister signs. Signs that he can not ignore. Is this thing back after him? And what is with the Messages totheark sends him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all. This is the longest story I've ever written. And it is not finished yet. In the German original, there are 21 chapters. 21 chapters full of passion, excitement, feels and love for a wonderful fandom. I hope you realize that. Enjoy Falling to the ground!

"You might want to buy something?"

Tim started up. He raised his head and looked up. Over him, stood the goods seller and gave him a questioning smile. His eyes flickered briefly over the packaged candy and small Coke bottle.  
"Uh, no thanks," he replied, before he again wriggled his newspaper.  
The clerk looked at him still. "Are you all right? You do not look like that. "  
Tim really looked anything but good. With dark circles, the tousled hair, the unshaven beard and dirty clothes, he made really not in good health. With great difficulty, he managed to suppress an annoyed sigh. "I am doing well."  
The seller chose not to ask him any question and pushed the cart past his compartment.  
Now Tim sighed yet. But rather from relief to finally be alone. He had deliberately set in one of the rest compartments. He needed to think. About himself, his life, everything that had happened in the past few days. It was just too much happening. Things that he could never forget. And it was all his fault. His guilt alone. No matter how many times he had tried to convince that it was Jay who had just brought in his search for Alex, the chaos rolling. He himself had been the one who had agreed Brian to join Marble Hornets. He had done this thing to Alex. He was running around with a mask in the forest and God knows what things done. He had Jay connected, although this first just went behind him. He had admitted that Jay went to Benedict Hall. He was responsible for ensuring that Jay was shot. He had killed Alex. He, Tim Wright, was to blame for everything. And yet here he was on the train, instead of being dead as he deserved it.  
"Is there a free place here?"  
The door opened and someone entered peppy. Tim jerked his head around to see the troublemaker.  
It was a girl, of estimated 15 years, quite small for her age. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair. Her eyes reminded him of chocolate that have been dominated by two thick eyebrows, which pointed edges made her look a little strict. Her mouth was ridiculously small, compared to its broad nose. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the words "I LOVE ROCK".  
Everything reminds in all a fairly common occurrence, yet he felt invariably reminded in himself. Before he could contradict her, she had settled beside.  
"I'm Lia and you?", She asked and held out a hand to him, it's fingernails were chewed far down.  
"Tim," he said irritated and shook her hand.  
When his skin came into contact with her, he felt a shock. An inward impulse that emanated from his heart and warm showers sent through his body. He quickly let go.  
Lia dug an iPod out of her backpack and lit a headset. The rest of the journey she no longer spoke to him, but he felt as she looked at him sometimes.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Hits? That's a start. I hope you like the story. You can leave kudos or comments. I appreciate it!

Tim did not know where he went. He was just increased from Decatur from the nearest train. He looked at the display on the hallway entrance.  
Final destination: Montgomery  
Montgomery. Damn, he had wanted to leave Alabama! Instead, he had landed exactly in the capital.  
Frustrated, he grabbed his stuff, as the train stopped and rushed onto the platform. He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked toward the exit. Hastily he run through the crowds, eager to touch anyone. But with every step, the door seemed to be further away. In addition, a sharp pain spread out in his head. Oh no! Tim began to run, the clapping sound of his shoes in the ears. He ran until his lungs threatened to burst and his Vision became blurred.  
Then ... air. Fresh, cool evening air. He had done it. He was outside. Breathing heavily, he leaned against a lamppost. Take a deep breath, Tim. In and out, in and out. Calm down, everything is good.  
As Tim thought he had collected himself, he straightened up. Looked for a couple of times, he spotted a free taxi. He walked toward it and knocked at the window. The driver let down the window.  
"Excuse me, could you drive me to the nearest hotel?"  
"Only a few streets away, boy," replied the old man, pointing Tim to enter.  
Tim pressed a bill into his hand and was let out a few minutes later. Before him loomed a wide, painted in immaculate white, building. Each window was blank polished and reflected the street light, so that he had almost squint. With a sigh, he stepped inside. Hopefully this hotel would not be too expensive.

A single room cost forty US dollars. No, cheaper was not or he was forced to look for something else. Well, then Tim would just have stayed only one night. He gave his name, paid, took the key and went on his way. Room 483, the highest floor. To sweeten him the day even more, he had of course also take the stairs.  
Finally arrived, he threw himself on the bed and pulled his laptop out of his bag. Yes, it was stupid of him, but he still looked every day in his email mailbox, even though he had his mother since the filming of Marble Hornets no longer written.  
Give up hope, buddy! Do you think about being a mother puts her son in psychiatry, is interested in him?  
With an angry grunt, he brought the voice in his head to silence. The voice that only too happy gave sarcastic comments and sometimes had taken control of his personality sometimes. Had taken! As long as he took his pills, it was nothing more than a voice.  
He focused again on the screen. Only it was no longer the home of its browser shown but YouTube.

Totheark has uploaded a new video: Revival

No, it could not be! That was impossible! After Entry # 87 deadline had been! Whoever was behind totheark, therefore, had no reason to send him messages!  
Maybe ... maybe someone had hacked the channel to make a joke?  
But Tim knew that this was not the case. With a trembling hand he moved the mouse to click on the link. And clicked.

The image was first black. Then appeared white numbers.  
074 097 121 046 032 079 112 101 114 097 116 111 114 046 032 076 101 098 101 110 032 111 100 101 114 032 084 111 100  
The figures disappeared as quickly as they had come, a red blurred stripes darted past, with a sound as if scraped a rusty nail on a record. A mask. No, it was not Tim. This was painted plaster, orange.  
Need some help?

Thus ended the video and left behind a confused, frightened Tim. What should now meant again? Someone was trying to tell him something, he was sure. Although everything was reluctant in him, he decided to look at the whole thing again. The numbers were the only thing that made sense to him. It was probably this is a code. He rewound the time back to the appropriate place and wrote everything down. Then he opened Google. The search term "Number to Text Converter" met the same bull's-eye. He typed the numbers in the white box and looking at the transformative letters with growing horror.

J-a-y. Operator. Life or death.

Jay? Jay was dead, so why should ... and what was meant by "Operator"? Life or death? Whether Tim needed help? But perhaps it was not he himself who needed help, but Jay! Life or death! Could it be that Jay was not dead? But Tim had seen his body with his own eyes, the gunshot wound, the blood! On the other hand ... in everything he had been through, it was not far-fetched. But why had Jay then not already been in touch with him? He would have to figure it out himself.  
With renewed determination, Tim grabbed his things, opened the door and ... crashed into someone. The girl from the train.  
"Lia?" He asked. Slowly but surely, he became suspicious. "Are you stalking me?"  
A nervous smile spread across her face. "I would not call it stalking," she hemmed, "I will help you. I'll help you to find Jay. "  
"How do you know...?"  
With a force that he had her, considering its body size, not have believed she grabbed his arm and headed for the opposite hallway to. She opened a small window.  
"Climb down the emergency stairs!"  
Tim wanted to contradict, why she just had to use the emergency stairs, then said nothing but when he saw her gaze.  
After a deep breath, he jumped out the window and climbed step by step, the metal steps down. The railing on his hands was freezing.  
After an eternity, he felt asphalt under his feet.  
Lia climbed the stairs without hesitation, as if she had her whole life doing nothing else. Maybe it was so, Tim did not know her.  
"Over there is a car," she explained, and he followed her into the back of the parking lot, which was in the shade.  
"How did you manage to rent a car?" He asked.  
"I have my methods," was her answer.  
They sat down on the passenger side and ordered him to finally leave.  
"I pack my bag in the trunk," he muttered.  
Lias "Not the trunk!" Came too late. Tim pressed a hand over her mouth to suppress a scream. In the trunk, bound and gagged, was a man. on his head was blood.  
"Do not worry, just a laceration. I had to beat him unconscious, "he heard her beside him.  
"You simply swiped a strangers car and stuffed the owner in the trunk?" His voice was shrill with each word and almost cracked.  
Lia sighed, turned around and got back. "Will you now search Jay or not?"  
Tim had to admit that she was right. The man in the trunk was just his smallest problem. Growling, he threw his bag down, slammed the lid and got behind the wheel. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Hits and 1 Kudos? You guys rock! Feel free to leave a comment or Kudos who hasn't already!

"So you think he's here?" Lia looked at Tim.  
"Missing things you're looking for wherever you last saw her, right?"  
He tried to swallow thick lump in his throat before he rose through the crumbly opening that had once been a door.  
Lia followed him and together they wandered through the deserted corridors. Frosty night wind whistled through the holes in the walls and swirled leaves and dust. Under their feet cracked glass shards and chunks of plaster herabgefallenem.  
They wandered deeper through the abandoned hospital and Tim was uncomfortable by the minute. He hated this place. Too painful were the memories of the hours he had spent alone in his room, staring against the white wall, or screaming on the floor. "Timothy horror" him the boys had known in college.  
A groan interrupted his train of thought. At first he thought it was another one of his memories, but the moaning stopped, until he realized that the sound did not come from his head. It came from down the hall. Jay! Tim stormed off. Dirt, stones, plaster and leaves sprayed on all sides. At the end of the corridor he blocked a wooden board, leaning against a wall, the way. He threw it effortlessly, as if it were nothing. The hole in the wall gave a clear view of something big that collapsed on the floor was in itself. Coming closer, it turned out, however, as one body. Jays body! With three major steps Tim was with him. He fell next to his friend on his knees.  
"Jay? Bloody hell, Jay! Can you hear me? "With trembling fingers he shook his shoulder.  
Jays chest rose and fell. Maybe he was not in the best shape, but he was breathing, he was alive! Carefully Tim turned to him. Just over the hip gaping hole in Jays shirt, surrounded by a red circle. Swallowing, he pulled the shirt. The white skin was largely intact, except for a pink-shaped structure, reminiscent of a vaccination scar.  
"Tim ... what the ..." Jays eyes a crack opened wide and he stared at Tim of two green irises before the eyelids closed again.  
"It's all right, Jay, you'll be fine!" Tim assured him hastily and key from him how he could lift him best.  
"Wait, I'll help you." Lia knelt beside him and together they hoisted Jay on his feet.  
Each took one arm and the three stumbled back to the car.  
"And where now?" Asked Tim, nervous a look at Jay throwing, which was in the back seat behind them.  
Lia put a tortured smile. "Now we go home."

 

Lias home turned out to be a small hunting lodge with a veranda out to the forest, hidden by a row of trees.  
"Here you live then?" Said Tim.  
"Of course, with my father." She rolled her eyes.  
What could Lias father probably be kind of a person? He could hardly imagine that someone so bought a house for himself and his daughter. Besides, he had something to hide.  
Lia took a big, rusty iron key from her pocket and put it in the lock. On turning followed dull snap noise before the door creaked open. Behind the door was a huge closing device of sheer gears and bolts. Either had Lias father exaggerated fear of burglars or he actually had something to hide. Tim felt more like the latter.  
Upon entering I found myself standing in the living room once again. Fireplace, sofa, table, kitchen -everything only established very spartan. No TV or computer, just a bunch of old books. Hopefully there was at least hot water.  
"When your father comes back?" Asked Tim while he let your eyes wander around the room.  
Lia shrugged. "No idea. Sometimes he's gone for only a few hours and sometimes it takes days. But today he should come back overnight. "  
Tim snorted disapprovingly. Not only that her father lived in a secluded house with security locks, no, he left her alone for days.  
Vigorously he turned around. "We should bring in Jay." He had to concentrate on its own problems now.

Worried stressed Tim Jay the hair off his forehead and felt his temperature. His condition had not changed. In between Jay woke up a few times, had spoken by Alex and asked for Jessica, before he fainted again. Tim had thought Jay to bring to a hospital, but what he should say to the doctors? Was that his friend miraculously returned from the dead after he was shot? Was Jay ever been dead? Where had this thing dragged him? And if Jay had survived, was the same thing for Alex? He still knew exactly how he had stabbed him in the neck, such as the warm blood had covered his hands.  
A shiver ran down his spine Tim, at the thought that Alex could be out there somewhere, with the intention of them all kill. Keep on fighting, remember, remember your motto!  
He took a deep swig from his beer bottle. The cool liquid brought him back to his senses. Maybe he should go check on Lia. There were already a few hours have passed and they still had not come out of her room.  
The door was slightly ajar and Tim wanted to knock just as he heard a strange voice. Lia was talking to someone. Curious, he put his ear to the door.  
"So you have found him, Lia?"  
"Yes, but I do not know if he's been willing to learn the truth."  
"He has a right to."  
So the encounter was not by chance on the train! He had but just know that there was more behind! Tim ran into the hallway, where Lias backpack was ripped the cap on and tipped the contents over the floor. What emerged were a pack of chewing gum, a water bottle, her iPod and an identity card. He grabbed the ID and held it up to her face. Now he would finally find out who really Lia was and what she was doing.  
Name: Lia Wright  
Born in: Alabama, Tuscaloosa  
Height: 1.50 m  
Eyecolour Brown  
Hair Color: Brown  
More he could not read. He did not read. Tears blurred his vision. He stuffed a fist into his mouth and bit down hard on it to suppress a sob. He could not cry now! He had to stay strong. For Jay.  
A hand was laid on his shoulder. Tim's head snapped around. Speak of the devil!  
"Your ID is forged!" He shouted at her, "You can not be born in Alabama! And you can not even Wright with the last name! That would mean that you ... "  
He paused, as realization hit him. "That you're my sister."  
Lia shrugged. "Dad had the family reunion actually planned something different."  
Now Tim was awash in hot anger. She made her way from the belly of his veins, throbbed there painful burning like lava. His jaw muscles were trembling and his tongue writhing, ready to spit out the offending words that he wanted to get rid of so much.  
"What are you thinking about? Just so I do not mind you not show up in my life, after all the shit that happened? Why do I know all these years nothing? What would have been so difficult because at Christmas to send a card, standing on the, 'Hey Tim, I'm your sister. I would like to meet you once. Happy Holiday'?"  
Lia gave every word a step back. Tears gathered in her dark eyes and her lips quivered. "I found a photo of you in the attic six months ago. Then I found out that I'm adopted. When Internet Search Timothy Wright I am then encountered Marble Hornets. I've seen everything. I am even been in the Darknet go to look for people who might be able to have contact with you. Since then I have found our father. I ran away from home to meet with him. When I showed him all that was clear to us that we had to find you. So I went to Alabama, did a bit of watching you. When you then wegwolltest by train, of course that was the perfect time. "  
Tim raised his hand to interrupt her and to show her that it was enough. But Lia thought not stop it.  
"I do not blame you, but have you ever thought about how it is for me? I was searching for half a year after you. I was happy when I finally found you. Can you imagine how it is when you've just met your brother and he screams in your face? "  
"You of all people should know better. As a big brother you'd better take responsibility. "  
Tim whirled around to see to whom the voice belonged. And standing opposite itself. Brown eyes, prominent brows, dark hair, even the slight bend in the nose was the same.  
"Welcome to the family, Timothy."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 4. Tim meets Jay again!

Jay gasped as Alex suddenly appeared in the hallway. He looked completely normal, as he stood there, his jacket loosely around his shoulders, his glasses askew on his nose slightly. Perfectly ordinary, until he raised his arm. Jay stared as if paralyzed in the muzzle of the gun.

"Alex," he managed, trembling lips, "No!"

Then everything went very fast. A loud bang, a hot pain in his belly ...

 

Bathed in sweat drove Jay in height. His stomach dropped abruptly and he vomited noisily over the sofa. Wait a Moment ... the sofa? He was not in RossWood? Confused saw Jay around. The midday sun stung into his eyes and he had to blink before he could see clearly. He was in a living room. The device consisted of only the essentials, dining table, chairs, shelves. A TV was sought in vain. Where the hell he had landed?

"And you are the famous Jay Merrick," came a voice beside him.

It belonged to a girl. Quite small, brown hair. Jay had never seen her before.

"And you stand in my puke," he joked.

She looked down at her sneakers. With a surprised "Oh!" She stepped aside.

"Can I eat something?" He asked, in order to interrupt the embarrassing situation.

The girl briefly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing further. She opened several cupboards, took out a plastic bag, a jar and a pot and stood at the stove.

"I hope you like pasta because that's currently the only thing we have," she said without looking at him.

Somehow he knew that sovereignty with which she made the whole thing. The feeling was reinforced when she began to hum while stirring "Smoke on the water".

"I smell some spaghetti?"

That voice had Jay recognized among thousands. The voice which had shouted at him, but laughed with him and cried. It was like almost a miracle the owner now be seen in the door.

"Tim?"

"Jay!", His lungs became painfully compressed, as the dark-haired run and hugged him. "Nice to have you back among the living!"

Behind Tim appeared another man, who looked like an older version of his friend. Puzzled looked Jay between the two back and forth.

"My father," said Tim and patted the chair next to him at the table.

Jay sat down. "I thought you had no father. In your medical record in any case there was nothing of it and you told just about your mother. "

Tim sighed. "I thought that too."

"I also have to say to the fact that we are not an average family," added Mr. Wright while he took the pot from Lia.

"Of course not, everything else would be too easy," Tim commented bitterly.

The sarcasm of his son ignoring his father sat at the table. A few moments he poked nervously at his food. Until he clattered dropped the fork and cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of Creepypasta?"

Tims eyebrows shot up. "Scary noodles?"

"Are not these the horror stories on the Internet?", Now Jay intervened. For someone who spent so much time online as he was, it was not surprising that he had already encountered it.

Mr. Wright gave a deep sigh, before he continued with his story. "They are more than just stories. Jeff the Killer, BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, everything is written about them is more or less true. Someone who is experiencing exceptional circumstances a terrible thing, turns into a Creepypasta, or just a creep. It is usually not available, but it can happen that the child inherits a Creeps certain genes. Now we come to the point, as Tim and Lia have emerged. I became a creep, as a co-worker was drunk and wanted me to pay for it in a drunken stupor, I had smooching with his current wife at prom. He hit with a shovel on me until I fainted. Because we were working as a gravedigger, it offered itself well to throw me into the freshly dug grave and to cover the whole thing again. A few years later I met Janet and nine months later, Tim was born. But Janet found my fake ID cards and credit cards and confronted me. I tried to tell her everything, but she called me a monster and ordered me to leave. After another ten years ago I met a woman at a bar, and so was born accidentally Lia. The woman worked as a stripper and did not want to keep the child, so I gave it up for adoption. Well, and now fate has brought us all together again. "

What followed was a long pause. The spaghetti dish remained still untouched.

"I think I need my pills," said Tim, accompanied by a cough.

He fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic jar orange white cap out. Just as he already wanted to throw a pill in the palm, his father grabbed it. Mr. Wright inspected the small, white object accurately and licked it briefly.

"Your doctor must have tricked you," he said firmly. "These are namely placebos."

For a moment it looked as if someone had Tim frozen. Stock still he sat there, his eyes torn surprised mouth slightly open. With a thump his head crashed on the plate! Tomato sauce syringe in all directions!

"Hey! Direct hit! "Said Lia.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. This time Tim, Jay and Lia find out something horrible!

He ran through the forest. Twigs and branches from thorns tore the fabric of his jeans and scratched his legs. It was dark and his field of vision was limited to only two holes. He wore a mask, his mask. But that did not matter. All that mattered was this terrible pain in his head, which buried itself deeper and deeper into its convolutions. The pain, which would be worse, who would kill him. He had to hurry! When his master was disappointed that meant punishment and punishment was not good! then, a sound came to his ears. A fine throbbing, always getting stronger. A heartbeat. Turn left. Two figures appeared in front of him. Both male middle-aged. Perfect! He reached to his belt, got hold of the handle of a knife. Only a few centimeters separated him from his victims. He swung wide to target. The last thing he saw were the shocked faces, then he stabbed!

 

"Tim? Can you hear me?"

Tim opened his eyes and saw Jay, who was kneeling in front of him and stared at him with concern.

"What's going on?" He mumbled confused.

"You fainted at lunch, don't you remember?" Said his friend.

Oh yes, lunch.  just don't think about it! Grumbling, he rubbed his head, he felt dizzy as after five rounds in the giant carousel. A pill he could now make good use of. But that seemed not eh, occurred to him. His doctor had to have the placebos unnoticed written during the last visit to the recipe. How long it was now up from? Decided too long. If his mother knew about it ... he just had to stop thinking about her. His mother was miles away and probably glad bout it. The only one who was here, was his father. At the thought of him Tim shuddered.

"Jay," he said, "I think my father has not told us anything. I mean, what happened in the years before he met my mother? And the ten years before Lias birth? "

Jay shrugged helplessly. "I do not know, he's probably just trying cope with his life."

Tim shook his head vigorously. "No, because a lot more to it than he admits." He straightened up and covered the shoulders of the cap carrier. "Listen, you're the one who wants to discover all the secrets. You have to help me. Without you I can not do it. "

Jays already relatively large eyes widened even more, and in the green irises sparkled formally already the anticipation. "I just need the camera!"

 

The camera was a silver model of Sony, more specifically a Sony HDR-SR5. Jay had bought in 2006, at the time when the film project startet. After many terrible images and scenes were captured by this device, he hung still on it. How fortunate that Tim had kept in his backpack.

Tim let out a little sigh of relief when he hooked a chair under doorknob Lias. Jay was first clearly against Lia stay out of the matter. But Tim held it so for the time being for the best. Lia had grown unlike him with adoptive parents, without knowing it. It had to have destroyed their entire worldview, when she found out the truth. Well, here with her father, she seemed happy. He wanted to create the illusion of family does not already take.

The cellar hatch creaked open and a cloud of dust swirled. Then the two men leaned forward to see how deep led down the stairs. Three stages could be seen, then came darkness.

"Is there anything else anything I should know?" Asked Jay while he activated the night vision mode his camera and the first stage entered.

Yes, perhaps that Jessica is still alive? Or that it has acted all the time to Brian when hooded man?

"Shut up," Tim snapped at its second personality in the spirit.

He knew it was not right that he should have no secrets from Jay. Sooner or later he would probably be forced to lay our cards on the table. But as long as the decision was still in his hand, he would keep it to themselves. He could not tell him simply by Jessica, Brian or the bad nightmares that plagued him lately that.

"Let us just run through before Lia wakes up and realizes that we have detained them," he evaded the question and followed his partner into the darkness.

Although the cellar was larger than the small cabin suggested, he nevertheless made a rather stocky impression. On the walls towered wide wooden shelves with yellowed books up, the windows were boarded up with thick planks and on the floor lay a moth-eaten carpet. From the ceiling hung a naked light bulb and rusty pipes, from which it dripped steadily.

 

Tim groaned in frustration. They had now spent just one hour down here, leafed through books, looked under the carpet and knocked off the walls after secret compartments. Without success. Jay could not help it. Snorting, he turned from the stack moldy pillow off and stepped angrily against a desk that stood in the corner.

Click!

Surprised turned Tim around. The desk was an old part made of dark mahogany with golden brass cuffs. How could they have overlooked that? Typical! Cautiously he approached the piece of furniture. One of the drawers had jumped up and presented both comfortable. Jay rushed zoom to see after the content, the camera pointed at the action. With his free hand, he reached in and carried a small leather-bound book to light.

John Wright, stand in curved letters on the cover.

"That's the name of my father," faltered Tim.

"Yes, a kind of diary, his memoirs. Exactly what we were looking! "Triumphed Jay and zoomed. "We need to read what is in it absolutely."

18\. 12. 1995

I had to make a decision. He forced me to do so. Timothy is strong and he will be even stronger when he's older. I am so incredibly surprised at how similar it looks to me. Solely he has the height of his mother. He had him since he was born in his sights. I want this fate for my son, but I have no choice. If anything goes wrong, I'll get in touch with my contacts.

Lace Idle: Lenora Street

Jean Creel: Walker Street

Dinar Frosh: Cottonwood Road

 

"The Lenora and Walker Street are not far away from here!" Shouted Tim.

"Hurry up!" Retorted Jay and was already on his way to the top.

Tim thought it was not a good idea. Who knew, with what people his father surrounded himself? Much more interested him also who this ominous ER. But since his father would probably not tell him yourself, these people were your only clues. Reluctantly, he pocketed the book and followed his friend.

They were just about to take the front door key from the hook and all the lights in the hallway when she heard a noise. Lia stood at the foot of the stairs. Dressed in trench coat and boots. Outgoing Ready.

"Lia ... how did you ...?" Tim began, but was interrupted by her.

"I want to come with you."

Jay opened his mouth, but did not get to express themselves.

"I know what you're up. I'm not stupid. And i want to come with you." In the last syllables they put an emphasis on that brooked no contradiction.

 

The house of Jean Creel was painted in a plain white, the roof was red. Boring. Jean even finished the whole thing with their strictly lofty red hair and a black blazer. Hesitantly handed Tim her the book. The woman looked at the writing for a while, while she nodded again. Their behavior reminded him of the doctors, when they had looked at his medical records. He did not like her.

"And? What's the big secret now ?! "he asked irritably.

Jean returned the book and shook his head. "Your father just told me that you should figure it out piece by piece. He has eight pages hidden with partial information. There are eight people, each known about a page about it. "

She took a felt-tip pen from her breast pocket and wrote his numbers on the palm.

"Coordinates," said Jay.

Tim grunted something unintelligible and turned to leave. Now they were so travel throughout Alabama to chase any information. Just as in ancient times. Great!

"Oh by the way, that reminds me," added Jean, "yesterday was a young man here, and has asked for you."

Jay frowned. "Which man?"

"He had such a blue stripe sweater on which was bloody in some places. His glasses were broken and his neck was scarred, as if someone had stabbed him. No idea what you are purely advised three there, but it would be better, I warn you. "

Tim, Jay and Lia stopped abruptly in their movements, as they went through the knowledge like a thunderclap.

Alex Kralie lived. He was on the loose and he was behind them.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have a new chapter. It contains violence, blood and pain! And feels!

Hesitantly floated the gloved finger of the young man on the keyboard. Unsure what to write. No, actually more like how he should write. He had already typed the phrases, just to delete it countless times. A brief e-mail to the buddy. So simple, so banal. Not for him.

Hello Tim,

sure you've already figured out that I was there. I'm so sorry. I have posted totheark all these videos under the name. I stole your pills. I have called you a liar. I have taken advantage of your "condition". There are probably no words or deeds to make up for my bad choices again, but I want to tell you that I regret it. Have probably pretty screwed up. This time I really got it messed up, huh? I can understand if you're mad. You have everything right. But if anything should happen, please contact me, upload a video. I'll come at once. We will sort it out. Just as before, remember?

See you, your friend ...

"So. I finally found you."

The barrel of a gun was pressed against his head. He could feel the coldness of the metal even through his hoodie. It clicked.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He was indifferent, even if everything in him cried afterwards, jump.

The chair was brutally kicked away and he landed on the concrete floor. The stocking mask was torn from his head and his opponent sat astride him. The weapon was now on his forehead.

"Oh Brian, why would I do that? You've finally use to me. "Alex's voice was dangerously quiet.

"So," he continued. "Tell me where Tim is."

Brian grinned. Of course he knew where Tim was. He always knew. Because he always watched him.

A fist slammed into his jaw, it crackled and he tasted blood.

"Wipe that stupid smile of your face!" Alex was now bent so close to him that Brian could see the scars on his neck. They were thick and red. So the fight with Tim was not quite left its mark on him, he noted with satisfaction.

Alex noticed his eyes, however, and shook him that Brian was afraid that his neck could break again. The glasses wearer roared with rage and spat it drool drops on his face. Then he stopped abruptly. His hands were off Brian and he stood up. A sinister smile crossed his lips.

"Maybe i don't need to beat you up. Perhaps it is also much easier. I could go for example to Jessica and give her a bullet in her pretty head. You and Tim seem to care for her. "

Brian examined the ground to stand out for something that he could use as a weapon. At last he found it. The steel pipe. Alex turned her back to him, the perfect opportunity! He swang it ... Alex arm shot out and clutched his wrist.

"I don't have to make my thread come true?"

Brian sighed. "He is in Montgomery."

 

 

Apparently it had his father now taken on the task up for a forgotten family time. By telling about himself. Not that would interfere with the Tim. Let him try. To the Fairness will but he listened anyway. His father worked at the SCP Foundation, whose mission was to lock away dangerous objects and creatures. The repertoire ranged from living sculptures to cursed Spongebob watches. 5 years ago he would have thought that someone had probably obvious one to the gossips. But now he was as not quite so sure. Too many strange things had happened to him. Shaking his head, he drew on his cigarette. Yes, he would long ago have stopped, it was unhealthy, but the only way to reduce stress for him. In addition, his mother was also a certain amount of guilt, because she had always smoked in his presence.

"I see the bad moon Arising

I see trouble on the way "

The first notes of Creedance Clear Waters "Bad Moon Rising" Tim pulled out of his thoughts. As well someone liked Classic Rock. Just as himself.

His father took a cell phone from his pocket. It was a black folding model with silver buttons. He walked in the room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

    ...

"Janet? How did you find me?"

Tim was noisy. His mother phoned? How much he wanted to be able to hear them now.

"The one with the pills I know ... like his doctor can not remember him having prescribed placebos?"

    ...

"Tim is doing well ... No, listen to me ..."

    ...

"So I am to blame? Who has put him in a mental hospital?

His mother seemed to be beside herself, after which he could conclude from the snatches of conversation. Tim felt increasingly uncomfortable, The longer the telephone call lasted. It was like crawling thousands of small insects under his skin. As if something just waiting to break to the surface.

"You've tracked his cell phone? No, you will not come here! "

The pain spread to wave from the head and crawled up in his toes. Damn, he needed his pills and urgently! With a pained groan, he ran to his room, pressed his hands to his temples. His surroundings turned into a battlefield of swirling colors and in his ears rang all just dull.

He just made it, to shut the door behind him, as if it already started. His body began to shake, the tremor was to cramps and spasms were to spasms. Soon only a tangle of arms and legs twitching lay on the floor.

But that was not even close to the worst. The worst part was his mind. It felt as if the thin threads on which hung his consciousness, severed slowly with a thick, blunt scissors. And something else has worked out a way up.

"Shhh, it's all good."

Suddenly the voice of his father was with him. He held Tim fixed, laid him in his lap and spoke soothingly to him.

"If you can not fight it, let it happen."

Tim let go. His body relaxed, the breathing was regular and he closed his eyes. And when he opened them again, he was a different person.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. It would be nice, if you leave a comment. I like to hear what you think of the story.

Masky smiled under his mask. It felt good to be in control. Mostly it seemed to him as though the awareness a car, in which they both sat. Actually drove Tim and the route ran straight. But sometimes took Masky over and then they drove curves and came off the road. Now just lay Tim unconscious in the back seat.

"Let's go", Masky said, looking at the coordinates. His voice rustled slightly, as if the transmitter of a radio was disturbed. Even if he could have all the movements, he found it difficult to use the vocal chords. They were too complex for him. His real purpose was to protect Tim, he acted more impulsively.

He climbed nimbly onto the ledge. The window slid resistance high. The Masked went silent as a shadow into the room. With smooth steps he approached the bed. For a moment, remained his view on the brunette remain before he stroked her the night tangled hair aside and lifted the mattress. He reached inside, but could feel only the slatted frame. The only under the bed were dust bunnies and single socks. Not what he was looking for.

The search in the closet was first unsuccessfully, to cut him a sheet on top of the head. On the top shelf he found a basket with pills and a folded piece of paper with the inscription For Tim, give only if he asks. Both he took.

He was already with one foot on the ledge and ready to pull out when the door was flung open and a gray-haired man in a bathrobe and stormed rifle.

"I knew that what I've heard!" He growled and pointed the gun at him.

Masky slipped out of the room, but a second too late. Jessica woke up and their eyes met.

"Tim?" He heard her call irritated before he fled.

 

 

"Ha!" Tim blocked Lias fist from skillfully.

The two circled each other, moving to the beat, like a perfectly rehearsed dance. their heart knocked, their lungs burned and their muscles ached. Lia had exhausted itself fall to the mat.

"You're good," Tim said appreciatively as he helped her up.

Alex's appearance had caused him to train his sister in the battles. If there was an attack, he wanted to make sure that she could defend herself.

"Lust on ice cream?" He said and grinned when he saw them nodding eagerly.

They stormed into the kitchen and Tim ransacked the refrigerator compartment. Häagen-Dazs Banana Rum Jam. He was just about put a mountain of his favorite ice cream to himself as Jay rushed in.

"Tim, Lia, you should look at this!" His cheeks glowed red and glistened on his forehead sweat.

He waved a piece of paper in his hand. The siblings came closer. Excited snatched Lia him the note.

"This is one of the eight pages!" She babbled wilde that their melted ice ran out of the corner of her mouth.

Tim unfolded it.

My dear son,

if you found this page, you're back at the beginning of your search. I will now reveal a story, know of only a few. Tell anyone about it! Under no circumstances! It could mean your death !!! You can not trust anyone!

He probably existed as long as time itself, and comes from another dimension. First records of IHN were made in the Middle Ages. It is reported by a large, thin figure, also known as "The Knight". He appeared in forests, in the vicinity of children. The children disappeared or were found dead shortly thereafter. But he also influenced adults. They were paranoid, aggressive and hurt themselves. This behavior was often declared vicious obsession and so it came to the exorcisms. Some people objected to other villagers, kill, insisting carry out the will of their master.

What this story has to do with you, you'll find out in the course of your search.

Good luck, your father

"What kind of a story?" Asked Jay, "and why the page was on your bed?"

"I have no idea," murmured Tim and ran hard through his hair.

He pushed his way to the overwhelming feeling that something had happened. Something drastically. He thought desperately for a way out of the awkward situation. Fortunately, his cell phone from him took this decision. The number on the display let him repent immediately but the. A hand pressed to the other ear, he fled to his room and took the call.

"Tim?" Came Jessica squeezed voice from the other end, "were you last night with me?"

His eyebrows shot up. "No. What makes you think that?"

"Well, my father came into the room ran because he heard someone. And when I woke up, I saw a man. He had on a mask, so I could not see his face. I do not know why, but somehow he looks familiar. Actually, totally stupid, but I was reminded of you. "

An icy coldness spread through his chest. "Wait a minute."

He put the phone down on the bed and rummaged through his backpack. At the bottom he found it. The mask. its black lips seemed to grin at him maliciously. Without another word, he turned off the phone and condescended to fall on the wall. It was happening again. He had lost control. No matter how many times he tried, he failed again.

"Who were you talking to?"

Tim looked up, a sob oppressive. He had not realized how Jay had come.

"With nobody," he dodged.

Jay snorted. "I do not believe."

The cap carrier grabbed the phone and punched a few times on it. Tim tried to take away him again, but he was faster and avoided him every time.

"Let's see who is in your caller list at the top."

"Jay, bloody hell! Give it to me again! "Tim begged almost.

But Jay ignored him and scrolled upwards. His face turned from one to the other second from surprise to anger. He threw the device on its own, as if burned and turned to Tim. From his green eyes sparkled anger flashes.

"Jessica? Jessica? You told me that you know nothing about her, and she's probably dead! How long have you been in touch with her? What have you done? Slept together? "

Tim shook his head in disbelief. A small voice in his mind told him that not only anger from Jay said, but also jealousy. Could this be? Was Jay in love with Jessica?

"You know what, I do not want to know!" Jay shouted at him on. "The main thing is that you lied to me! Once again! No, as always, if you take it seriously! Because you're a miserable, rotten liar! "

He stormed out of the room.

"Wait Jay ..." Tim began, then sagged but hopelessly collapses.

There was no point.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, let me know what you think of the story.

There was still that feeling when one has everything hurt before crying. Equally Tim now felt. His throat burned, his eyes itched, his nose ran. And in his belly, a heavy lump had formed which simply did not want to dissolve. He had not looked at the clock, but it was probably already half an hour passed. Hot, salty tears ran him in torrents down his cheeks and wet his lips. The taste caused him to gag. And he hated and pitied equally himself. Although he did not have to. There was enough reasons for his emotional outburst. He had lost control of his second personality again, Jay had called him a liar and disappeared, and to make matters worse his mother fought down with his father. Not to mention the rest of the pages, which had to be found.

There was a knock at the door.

"No one at home," he managed between sobs.

The door opened anyway and Tim crept deeper under the covers. A hand shook him gently but vigorously on the shoulder. He growled, but was further shaken. Finally, he gave up the resistance and stuck his head into the air. Lia squatted with a worried expression against him and stroked his cheek.

"You can not hide forever," she said.

"Stop it, to teach me. I'm not a child! "He replied testily.

"You act like one."

This drew him a small smile. "Touché."

Lia sighed. "We should go down. I know you do not just had the best relationship with your mother. But she has not seen you and is worried. And if she makes trouble, are indeed still dad and I there. "

Tim nodded, wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand and followed his sister. With each step his legs were unsteady and when he arrived in the living room, they threatened to buckle permanently.

Janet Wright had not changed. Her brown hair was perfectly cut to shoulder length, her eyebrows plucked neat, her eyes as gray as ever. The only reference to the past period were the slight wrinkles around the mouth. But came not from laughing with security. She wore a striped blouse and dark slacks. Around her neck hung a thin gold chain. An unbeatable incarnation of "I am a graceful woman in her forties" look. And also the "I am a respected person who has given no schizophrenic son" image.

"Sit down," his father told him and Tim did as instructed. His chest felt as if it were processed using a jackhammer. If he did not finish this silence, she would hear his heartbeat determined.

"Hi Mom." That sounded pathetic even for his own ears.

"Hello Timothy."

A bitter taste of disappointment spread across his tongue. She had called him by his full name. That was never a good sign.

"Where were you?" Her voice was completely emotionless. She did not even blink.

Tim took a deep breath before he began: "I was in college. It was quite nice there. I have found a friend, Brian, the boy in the photo, I've sent you. Then there was such an audition for a film role. Brian wanted to go necessarily, so I came along. We were both taken. Alex, the director, was quite nice at first, but then he turns out to be quite a moron. Did not bother me as if the whole thing was called off. And after I've done this and that until I have found Dad. "

Mrs. Wright snorted. "You're still a bad liar just like before. How did you really found your father? Doctor Cage is an expert in his field, why should he prescribe placebos to you? And why can not he remember having done that? Just tell me one thing, Timothy, what's going on here? "

Now Lia jumped indignantly from her chair. "Tim has nothing to tell you! You have no right to interrogate him, you, you ... "

"Eighth dear to your mouth, naughty brat. I do not have to be insulted by the daughter of a whore! "Replied Mrs. Wright and grimaced disparagingly red lips.

Burning anger flared up in Tim. It flowed through his arteries, like a geyser spread in his stomach, sat his heart in flames and exploded as a volcanic eruption in his head! His hands curled into fists, his eyes narrowed and his mouth opened with a shout! "The only one who should be careful what she says is YOU! You got me all the years kept away from other children, told myself I would get sick and have me locked up in a psychiatric hospital at the end! And now you come here, asking what's going on and treat me and my family like dirt! "

The doors of the cabinets flew violently, the dishes rattled on the shelves and the books torn themself in the air! The bulb of the ceiling lamp burst and trickled down in a shower of sparks on his mother.

Stunned and scared, she stared at her son before she frantically fled.

Tim had to sit on the floor with exhaustion. "What was that?" He gasped.

His father whistled impressed through his teeth. "That was the awakening of your creep forces."

 

 

Frustrated trudged Jay the roadside along. He still could not believe that Tim had so so deceived him. After he had returned from the dead and Tim found him, he had thought, now everything would be fine. They would find the eight sides together, uncover all mysteries and perhaps even defeat Alex. How stupid he had been! In all this, he had his real mission completely forgotten.To find Jessica. When he saw her for the first time in the door of the hotel room, with tangled hair and a desperate look on her face, it had been done to him.

"Hey, Carpool complacent?"

A pick-up had kept beside him. The window was let down and a blonde with bob leaned toward him.

Jay hesitated, it wondered then but different. The more he was away from Tim, the better. Grateful smile he got in.

"Where do you want to go to?" She asked, letting flirty burst a chewing gum bubble.

He blushed with embarrassment. "Honestly, I have no home here. I had an argument with a mate and now I want to just get away. "

" 'cause of a girl, huh?" She grinned knowingly.

"Stupid story, but yes, true," Jay said, laughing.

"I am by the way, Meg," she introduced herself.

He nodded. "Jay."

Meg gave him a water bottle. "Here, you look thirsty."

He gratefully accepted and drank three large gulps. The liquid lapped cool his parched mouth, leaving a pleasant sweetness on the palate. As he looked out the window, he noticed how the passing trees became increasingly blurred. And that did not come from the traveling speed. Gray dots danced before his eyes and his tongue was too hard to speak. With his last strength he turned his head to Meg and saw how she took out a walkie-talkie.

"Is not the one you really wanted, but I think this is a pleasant surprise."

Then folded to his eyelids and the world sank into blackness.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something hard, plastic-like lay down on his face. No matter how he pulled, it did not come off! Through the slits he saw a white head emerge. A head without eyes, nose or mouth! A long black tentacles shot out and grabbed him around the waist

His eyes were glued. His head felt as packed in cotton wool. And deep in the throat, he had a nasty aftertaste. All in all, it was Jay pretty bad when he woke up. To his surprise, however, he was not in the car, but in a room. It was cold and musty smelling. Only Only the thin slits of the steel door donated some light.  
"H ... hello?" He called out tentatively.  
"Who's there?"  
Jay did not really expect an answer. More surprised he was when he got them. The voice came from a barred window on the left side. He had to stand on tiptoe to, can see. Inside sat a female figure with long, dark hair.  
He remained almost spit away. "Sarah?"  
The addressed rose and ran now turn to the window. "Jay?"  
Sarah Reid was really the very last person he had expected. She had initially belongs to Marble Hornets crew, in the role of Brian's girlfriend.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
A desperate expression settled on her face. "I have no idea. I..."  
"Is Brian with you?" Another person pushed down beside Sarah.  
It was Seth Wilson. He had worked as a camera assistant, until he mysteriously disappeared. Jay frowned. Viewed he had none. Seeking he ran around the room. Apparently, he was alone. At that moment he stumbled over something. When he reached it, he found that it was a long outstretched leg. A leg, which was part of a body. Now he could see the outline of a man leaning against the wall in the dim twilight.  
"Brian?" He squeaked in shock.  
The door opened and presented the figure in the glare. It was actually Brian, although Jay did not recognize him. His lips were cracked, nostrils encrusted with blood and swollen left eye dark purple. Most clearly the neck vertebrae stood out, turned on remarkable way.  
"Who did this?" Jay whispered shocked.  
"Me of course!"  
This voice dripped so full of self-confidence and arrogance that cold down his spine. Alex Kralie stood in the doorway. He had stretched the chest, just as he was proud of his work. Immediately flashed images in Jay. Images such as Alex shot down the gun on him, as he the fallen Tim a cement block on his leg hit, as ...  
Disgusted shook Jay from the memories. "Why have you brought us here?"  
His former friend laughed. "Because it's time to die."  
It sounded icy and emotionless, like a puppet. Perhaps he was even one, because as a man you couldn't describe him anymore.  
"Do not worry," he said, with a look at Brian, "he has already broken his neck as he fell from the balcony, Tim chased him to. Where we're at it, Tim, I will kill as last. After I lured him here. "  
Meg stepped up beside him and snuggled against his shoulder. The black of her eyes was impenetrable. Jay knew these eyes somewhere.  
"You're..."  
"May I introduce; My wife Amy Kralie. We got married for the time being only a civil ceremony. is celebrated properly only when you're all dead. "He gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth.  
Thus, the door closed with a crash.  
"Jay ... you ..." moaned Brian laboriously.  
"Do not worry, Tim will get us out here and then he defeats Alex!" Jay assured him.  
But if he was so sure why this oppressive feeling did not disappear?

 

Tim was back ten years old. He was in the hospital. Or rather, in the swimming pool. This was one of the not so bad memories. Like a fish he dived down and looked curiously at the bubbles that rose to the surface. His ears were gurgled dully. Here he was free. Here he felt comfortable. Wantonness he made a backward roll. Underwater, everything was different. he would never have returned upwards prefer. Above, where the nurses were waiting for him to include him in his room. You should have incidentally whistle long after him. The therapy swimming usually lasted only 15 minutes. In addition, a heavy, metallic scent rose to his nose. Funny water smelled but after chlorine. Confused, he looked around. The pelvic floor and everything around him, was obscured by dark red plumes. Everything stuck to his body. A panicky cry remained in his throat when Tim realized he was swimming in blood!  
Something hard, plastic-like lay down on his face. No matter how he pulled, it did not come off! Through the slits he saw a white head emerge. A head without eyes, nose or mouth! A long black tentacles shot out and grabbed him around the waist. Desperately struggled Tim with his legs. He could not breathe! In his fear he swallowed a surge of blood, he coughed, but his lungs were filled with more of the vital fluid. Oh God, he would choke! He...  
Bathed in sweat, Tim went high. His hackles were up and he was trembling. Breathing hard, he ran down his face. Skin under his fingers, no mask. Vigorously he shook himself, reached for the water bottle and took a tablet. It was just a nightmare!  
"Hey Tim!" Lia peeked out from the half-open door. "We know where Jay is."  
Immediately jumped Tim to his feet and raced down the stairs. In the kitchen he found his father, a cup of coffee in hand. On the table was an opened laptop.  
"What?" He asked, "I thought we would get him now."  
Mr. Wright pointed wordlessly to the screen. Tim sat in front of the unit and paused. YouTube was invoked.  
Marble Hornets uploaded a new video: Entry # 88  
Funny feeling he watched his father. This nodded. He clicked on the video.  
Hi Tim, standing in white letters on a black ground, before the picture appeared. Alex was seen, he crouched between two figures who were only half visible. The camera panned further upwards. Jay and Brian huddled gagged and bound to the wall. Jay seemed all right, Brian, however mauled.  
"Come to Ross Wood, if you want them alive. Alone. See you, Tim. "  
An ugly laugh escaped Alex before the video ended abruptly.


End file.
